Un mot sans maux - Les Animaux Fantastiques
by MlleMau
Summary: [Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName] 1 mot, 7 minutes, 100 mots à écrire. Voici toutes mes participations dans ce fandom, avec les mots : école, cartable, noyau, vivant, nouveau, vivre, histoire, rejet.
1. École, Cartable, Noyau, Vivant

**Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName :** Régulièrement organisés par Elizabeth M. Holmes, ces ateliers regroupent différents auteurs du Collectif NoName et leur proposent une fabuleuse soirée d'écriture. Chaque auteur doit donner un mot à un autre, et en sept minutes, chacun doit écrire 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 mots) sur ce thème.

* * *

 **« Ecole.**

L'angoisse serrait son cou. Il desserrait son écharpe. Il ouvrait son manteau. Il cherchait de l'air. Sa respiration était si saccadée qu'il ne savait pas comment la personne à côté de lui ne pouvait le voir. L'appréhension faisait crisper ses muscles. Sa main serrait la poignée. Un poids l'entraînait vers le sol. Ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Pourtant, il se tenait droit, irréprochable, cachant ses soupirs de peur en baissant la tête. Tous ces sentiments lui étaient inexplicables, lui qui, pourtant, en avait toujours rêvé. Il leva ses yeux vers l'adulte qui l'accompagnait.

« Prêt pour ta première année à Ilvermorny, Croyance ? »

* * *

 **« Cartable.**

Il y avait tant à apprendre, les connaissances paraissaient infinies et le submergeaient un peu plus tous les jours, l'empêchant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur les rayons salvateurs de l'astre diurne – ou même nocturne. Depuis quelques semaines, grâce aux livres, à ses nouveaux parents, à ses professeurs, à ses camarades de classe, un monde à part entière se découvrait, il était l'antagonisme de celui qu'il avait toujours connu et cela le fascinait comme l'effrayait. Chaque nuit, Croyance se faufilait silencieusement dans la bibliothèque avec son sac, afin de le découvrir un peu plus. Que signifiait le mot incartable, au juste ?

* * *

 **« Noyau.**

Extraire le noyau. Consigne simple. Un couteau, une incision, une séparation. Un fruit éventré – cerise, abricot – et un noyau à l'air libre. Une opération facile. Tous les enfants le font pour ne pas avoir le noyau dans leurs fruits. Même lui. Mais d'ordinaire, ces fruits n'ont pas des piquants animés extrêmement venimeux. Les gants le protègent du venin – apparemment. Mais ça pique quand même. Le noyau de la Prunus Ovursinaca était un des éléments indispensables à une bonne potion de rajeunissement – apparemment. Mais ça pique.

« Bon, Croyance, c'est aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lui demanda son partenaire en potion. »

* * *

 **« Vivant.**

Son monde était gris – des nuances de blanc et de noir, comme un papier imprimé par une vieille machine. Le noir était un gouffre duquel la chute était vertigineuse, tandis que le blanc était un néant dont la simple vue l'oppressait. La neige qui s'infiltrait dans sa chambre était blanche, la ceinture qui s'infiltrait dans sa chair était noire. Lui qui vivait dans une église ne connaissait la réponse à sa question – qu'était-ce que la vie ?

Dieu ne lui avait accordé cette illumination, il l'avait obtenue de cet homme, tout de blanc et de noir, mais dont les couleurs étaient vivantes d'amour.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plu. Sachez que d'autres pourront prochainement arriver, n'hésitez pas à follow. Si vous aimez ce fandom, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller le recueil d'OS de Hestia-Sama, « War of Hearts ».**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Nouveau

**« Nouveau.**

On lui posait souvent cette question : « Ce n'est pas trop nouveau pour toi ? » Il ne lui nécessitait pas une longue réflexion pour comprendre l'ineptie d'une telle question. La réponse était évidemment affirmative. Le monde qui l'entourait était nouveau pour lui : la magie, les baguettes, les hiboux, les potions, les livres, les chapeaux, les balais, l'encre verte. La liste de nouveautés était si longue. En y réfléchissant bien, le véritable nouveau pouvait se résumer en une petite liste : des sourires, un foyer, une famille, de l'amour, la liberté. Avait-il peur du nouveau ? Réponse évidente.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Nouvel atelier, nouveau drabble - mais un seul pour ce soir. D'autres viendront - je ne compte pas m'arrêter. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Croyance.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Vivre

**« Vivre.**

Croyance regardait le ciel derrière la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, donnant aux nuages lointains des dégradés de rose, de blanc et d'indigo. Une bonne odeur l'enveloppait, émoustillant son odorat. Le drap léger posé sur ses épaules suffisait à lui donner chaud. Il se trouvait seul dans la pièce, non pas parce que personne ne voulait être avec lui, mais parce que Tina ne voulait pas être trop étouffante, selon ses propres mots. Ces mots le déconcertaient. Elle lui avait longuement expliqué qu'il pouvait vivre comme il l'entendait, désormais. Mais il entendait retourner dans le salon auprès d'elles, pour ne plus vivre seul.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir aux quelques lecteurs.**

 **Avec un nouvel atelier, je vous propose un nouveau drabble sur ce fandom. J'espère qu'il te plaira, RatonPlume ! Je te remercie encore pour tes gentils mots. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'essaie d'écrire sur une autre personne que Croyance, non ?**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Histoire

**« Histoire.**

Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces belles histoires que l'on réclamait lorsque l'ennui nous guettait, mais elle faisait partie de ces histoires d'un sordide attirant que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter. Il n'y avait pas de générosité ou d'abnégation, tout n'était que manipulation et domination. Cela en faisait-il une mauvaise histoire ? Il s'agissait d'une histoire humaine, dans ce qu'il y a de plus vrai chez l'homme : utiliser l'autre à ses fins. Pour un optimiste, elle ne pouvait conduire qu'au malheur, mais étrangement, elle avait donné du bonheur. Croyance n'avait pas de rancœur pour Percival. Ça n'avait pas été parfait, mais il avait été le premier à l'aimer.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, très chers !**

 **Merci pour vos follows ou pour les reviews, cela me fait très plaisir - d'autant plus que je suis consciente qu'il n'est pas évident de reviewer sur un format si petit. Je me suis acquittée de ta demande avec plaisir, cher anonyme : j'aime beaucoup le Gradence, je l'avoue. N'oubliez pas de follow !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	5. Rejet

**« Rejet.**

Sa mère l'avait rejeté. Sa mère adoptive l'avait rejeté. Sa sauveuse l'avait rejeté. Les gens l'avaient rejeté. Les sorciers l'avaient rejeté. Le monde l'avait rejeté.

Pouvait-il y avoir une place, pour lui ? Pouvait-il trouver sa place ? Pouvait-on lui donner une place ?

Était-il condamné à être seul ? Était-il condamné à ne faire partie de rien ? Était-il condamné aux regards méprisants des autres ?

Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il ne voulait plus être rejeté. Il voulait une famille. Il voulait de l'amour.

Lorsque Monsieur Graves ouvrit les bras, il courut se réfugier dans son étreinte, et il s'y sentait enfin aimé.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Je continue sur le Gradence qu'on m'avait demandé, et ce drabble est mon préféré de ma soirée d'hier. N'hésitez pas à follow pour les prochains ateliers !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
